One Epic Train Chase/Opening the Portal to Tartarus and free Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family
Here is how the train chase started in Quest for Canterlot. In the tunnel, They were about to speed up. Dollar Fancy: Oh slow down! You're making my mane curdle. Ermintrude: Are you kidding? We're moving at a snail's pace. Brian: A snail's pace is just fine with me. Ermintrude: Oh, Brian. That's the nicest thing you ever said. Po: Relax, You two. Soon, This whole crazy trip will be behind us. Suddenly, Po alerts as he looked back. Skeleton Guards (Mixed Together): YAAAHH!!! Princess Yuna: Behind us! Bart Simpson: That's what he said, Man. Crane: No. Look! Behind us! Skeleton Guards (Mixed Together): You can't leave! Princess Yuna: FASTER! Train: I'm going as fast as I can Then, Train puffed faster and faster. Train: Heads up! Skeleton Guards (Mixed Up): (got hit by the tunnel's top) Oof! The vehicles runs just like a roller coaster. Train: WHOA! Snowdrop: WHOA!!! Gideon Gleeful: This is so fun! Thunder Storm: Now, this is like a ROLLER COASTER!!! Dipper Pines: (screams) Gizmo: Whooooooa!!!!! Bart Simpson: (screams) Grenda: Whoa! Talk about a near-death experience, I thought I saw the light at the end of the tunnel! Just then, Yuna spotted something up ahead. Princess Yuna: That is the light at the end of the Tunnel, We're gonna be alright! And Shen and the others are still trapped in the temple! Then, Tai Lung, Shen, Kai and the Wu Sisters rides on a Wyvern while Fenghuang catches up. The Journals glowed as a warning. Baljeet Tjinder: But wait, Who's that? Their evil clones, Mini-Tai Lung, Mini-Shen and Mini-Kai? Tai Lung and the others caught up with them. Tai Lung: Give us the Journals! Lord Shen: This is our last warning! Kai the Collector: The Journals, Or kiss your Chi goodbye! The Wyvern and Fenghuang are speeding up. Sunbeam: Oh no! Arachna: Oh dear! The vehicles and Train were going as fast as ever, Like the roller coaster ride. Princess Skyla: WHOA! Sweetie Heart: AAAAAAAAHHH!! Vanellope von Schweetz: WHOOOOOOOAA!!! Train sees the gap and speeds up to jump over it. Train: Hang on! Pacifica Northwest: I can't watch! Train jumps over the gap and made it to the other side of the cliff. The vehicles are racing and trying to escape from the villains. Mabel Pines: Someone press a button or something. Po: Okay, That was for A/C. This is a radio and that one looks green. Po accidentally pushed the ejecting seat button to make the Cake and Pines Twins flying off. Pumpkin Cake: (screams) Po: Or could be an ejecting seat. The Cake and Pines Twins and Gizmo lands onto the Wyvern and Tai Lung hears something bump. Tai Lung: What was that? I think we have been hit! Dipper Pines: (has his hat over his eyes) Where am I? I have been blinded! We'll never make it to Canterlot now! Gizmo: Dipper! Kai the Collector: So, That's where they're heading! Tai Lung: Canterlot is where they are heading! (evilly chuckles) So long, Cake and Pines Twins! The Cake and Pines Twins and Gizmo opened the eyes and they're on the Wyvern. Pound Cake: Huh? Pumpkin Cake: Oh no! Gizmo: Ah! Lord Shen: We have the prisoners on our dragon and dispose them. Tai Lung: Dispose the Prisoners! Kai the Collector: I don't care. It's a Star Trek Convention! (evilly laughs and summons his Jombies) Beat them out! Mabel Pines: HELP! HELP! Dipper Pines: HELP US! Gizmo: Ah! The foals are horrified to see the Pines and Cake Twins and Gizmo in trouble. Cheng Ru: They're in trouble! Yun grabs the Cake and Pines Twins and Gizmo to safety onto the Night Express. Pound Cake: You saved us. Gizmo: Thank you. The vehicles are racing against the jombies and speeding up. Tai Lung: We're gonna lose this race to them?! I don't think so! Lord Shen: More speed! Kai the Collector: Hurry Up! The dragon was catching up and Brownie sees something. Brownie: Whoa! Trouble dead ahead! Train, the Night Express, the Night Bus, S.S. Full Moon, the Mystery Cart, the Candy Kart and the Flying Ford Anglia went faster and jump onto the line. Tai Lung: Fine! Let's stick it to the man cause Alicorns, Pegasi, Unicorns, Earth Ponies, Children and Foals, etc.. You know everything. (evilly laughs) The dragon was catching up to the foals and the villains demand the Journals. Lord Shen: Give us the Journals, This is our final warning! Candy Chiu: NEVER! Princess Flurry Heart: You can't make us! Lisa Simpson: Get away! Bart Simpson: Eat My Shorts, Short Eaters! Dollar Fancy: Kevin! Stuart! Bob! Do something! Kevin (aimed with his lava lamp gun that Herb gave him) Stuart: (covers his eye) Bob: (covers his eyes) Gizmo: (hides in Dipper's backpack) Then, Gideon use the Tangle Web Comb. Gideon Gleeful: Hey, You tyrants! Taste this! Tangle Web Comb! Kai the Collector: (as he, Shen and Tai Lung gets tangles) Are you kidding me!? Tai Lung: No! Lord Shen: NOT AGAIN! The dragon crashed into the tunnel while Yuna and her friend got ahead of them. Gizmo: Yay! Pacifica Northwest: Wow! Did you see that? Gideon Gleeful: That snow leopard, peacock and demonic yak were just brought down. Clyde McBride: They won't catch up with us now! Train: That's the good news and the bad news is... The vehicles tried to stop then hits the buffers and flying. Mabel Pines: WE CAN FLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYY!!!!! Grenda: No, We can't. Train: (yells like Goofy) The foals and kids landed onto the softest grass and snow. Princess Yuna: AHHHH!!! Scander: YAAAAHHH!! Bart and Lisa Simpson: (popped out of the snow) Gizmo: (pops out of Dipper's backpack with an umbrella hat) Ferb Fletcher: I'm fine, I landed on my face. Viper: Is anyone okay? Nyx: I'm fine. Princess Yuna: We got our journals safe in our bags. The Journals were the bags and glowed white. Dipper Pines: Well, As least we'll reach Canterlot soon. Princess Twila: I hope so, Dipper. Princess Yuna: Let's get our vehicles and get going. Then, Train was injured with a broken wheel. Train: Oh dear. Attention, Passengers, Uh, I had a wheel problem. Jennifer: Are you alright, Train? Train: Ow. I'm out of order. Then, Yuna used her magic to lift Train to the breakdown train. Princess Yuna: Look, We'll just keep Train in the breakdown train so we can keep going. Jennifer: Good thinking, Yuna. Are you going to be okay, Train? Train: Darn straight, Jennifer. Mabel Pines: Let's keep going before he catches up with us. Dipper Pines: And hurry. Stary: Let's go! Train relaxes at the breakdown train as the night express brings more passengers. Meanwhile, Tai Lung, Shen and Kai survives the crash. Tai Lung: Well, We didn't get the Journals. Lord Shen: Or the Amulets. Kai the Collector: We'll just free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher to rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. Tai Lung: Good point. Lord Shen: Gather everything, It's time to free Bill Cipher! They opened the portal to Tartarus. Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family are free. Bill Cipher: Finally, We're free! Tai Lung: My masters. (bows at Bill and the Nightmare Family) King Sombra: It's time we gain revenge! Princess Twivine Sparkle: And destroy all that is good! Nightmare Moon: Now, For Armageddon and Weirdmageddon to begin! Bill Cipher: At last. At long long last! The time of Armageddon and Weirdmageddon is finally beginning! The wind has blown hard, Bill evilly chuckles as he creates Weirdmageddon. The Robot Probes are invading. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends notice something in the sky. Thunder Storm: What are those? Phineas Flynn: They're Robot Probes! Lisa Simpson: They belong to Gallaxhar. Gizmo: (hides in Dipper's backpack) Ferb Fletcher: They must've figured out how to free Bill Cipher! Grenda: And the Nightmare Family! Prince Edmond: We have to get to Canterlot while we still can! Jennifer: I hope we're not too late! Pedro: We better make sure of it. Zeñorita Cebra: Let us hurry. Kubo: Right. Norman Babcock: Here we go. Princess Yuna: We have to defeat Nightmare Moon, Sombra, their family and Bill and Shen, Kai and Tai Lung. Snowdrop: Then, That's what we'll do to save Johnson and Hermione. Jennifer: I'm coming aboard! (ran to the Night Express) Fievel Mouseketwitz: Let's do it! Prince Edmond: We have lightsabers to use as weapons. Moon Shoes: Let's go! Gizmo: Ready! Dipper Pines: Ready, Mabel? Mabel Pines: You bet, Dipper. Princess Yuna: Time to save Canterlot! And so, They continued double time to Canterlot in hot pursuit. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225